I Told You to Love Me
by Gl1tt3rn1nj4
Summary: DMHG Everyone's back at school for the 6th year, and the relationships are a mess! Especially between Hermione and Malfoy, who will get his way with her, one way or another. Author is albiet slowly starting work on this again.
1. Strange Encounters

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic. That pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic ever. PLEASE Review, as I need some critics for my work. As long as you don't full out bash me, I'm open to all comments. No one is going to be good on their first try, and definitely not me.

This is Rated R for safety. I do not know yet how sensual the scenes are going to be yet. So far all it's got is a perverted boy and Hermione disrobing (nothing graphic).

-UPDATE- Thanks so much for the reviews! Just reading them jumpstarted my hardri-- I mean, brain. I'll be editing each chapter as I go along, of course, because of your tips and my need to make it grand. - Anyhoo, thanks again! (Oh, and I wanted to add that I forgot Lucius is on the run from the Ministry, so he wouldn't show up at the platform. But from what my reviewers (didn't) say, I think they forgot too ;) )

* * *

CHAPTER 1--Strange Encounters

_I'm finally heading back! I can't wait! _Hermione kissed her mom on the cheek and waved goodbye. She picked up her luggage, turned on her heel, and rushed toward a brick wall.

Where, instead of knocking herself unconscious, she arrived on Platform 9-3/4. It was a hidden station, filled with smoke that poured from a crimson train. Students and their parents hugged, kissed, and said their goodbyes, while preparing to leave for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione scooted away from the entrance to the Platform, and rested herself and her luggage against a wall.

She shook her bushy brown hair away from her face as she surveyed the Platform. As she had arrived early, there was no need to get on the train yet. Just a quick look around showed her how much everyone had grown. _Angela looks twice as tall as me now. Neville, well actually, I'm still taller then him._ She giggled as Neville went running after his pet toad, which seemed determined to stay off the train.

But not everyone on the platform made her glad she was returning. In the far corner there was a trio of people she wished would fall in front of the train. Hermione squinted at the three friends, two of which were thuggish and resembled walking boulders, and were on either side of the third. The middle, Draco, was taller then last year, more muscular, but still seemed to ooze maliciousness. She watched Draco and his cronies deep in conversation, a few times bursting out in laughter. _No doubt they are talking about Harry. I wish they has just stayed home this year, Harry doesn't need more pressure from the--._

She froze for a moment, as Draco raised his icy eyes to hers. A smirk crept across his face, and he didn't look away. His eyes, although he was across the platform from her, seem to be looking into her. He looked her up and down, winked, then returned to his conversation with his cronies.

Hermione looked away, her cinnamon eyes gliding over to the entrance of the platform, and her heart beating rapidly. _What was that about? Malfoy's never looked at me like that before. There was something different in his eyes, something... burning. _She continued to struggle with this idea for a few minutes, as students continued to fill the platform.

Finally, Hermione saw Ron and Harry burst through the wall, quickly followed by Harry's "guards", Professor McGonnagall, Tonks, and Mrs.Weasly. She rushed forward and hugged a much taller Ron (whose hair was now shaggy and down to his chin), and a Harry who was now tan and built (no doubt from fighting Dudley and his gang).

They quickly launched into conversation, and headed toward the train, and the Draco incident moved to the back of Hermiones mind...for now.

The next few days went by without major incident, and nothing to do with Draco (except for the few times he threatened Harry and Ron, but that was expected). But Hermione didn't feel safe, and the episode at the Platform kept coming up in her mind. So she brought it up with Harry and Ron at dinner.

"I really don't feel secure at the moment. Like some someone is watching me... " Hermione paused and stuffed a carrot in her mouth.

"We all sort of feel like that, now that Voldemort--" Cue the wince from Ron, "sorry, You-know-Who, is back. " Harry smiled and started to pat her arm, then stopped.

"No, no, that's not it. I think someone is ACTUALLY watching me. I can't tell how, but I really, really think so,"

Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances. _They probably think I've gone nutters...and maybe I have. _

Ron picked at his mashed potatoes. "Look, Hermione, just take a nice long bath in the prefects bathroom tonight. You'll feel better."

"Ok..." But Hermione just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

Hermione slipped out of a noisy common room later that night, under the cover of the invisibility cloak. It wasn't very long after they had had to return to their common rooms, so a few people could still be seen sneaking up and down the staircases.

As she made her way to the Great Hall, she kept turning her head and searching for someone behind her.

_I am too paranoid! I'm in the invisibility cloak, who is going to be following me? Just calm down, girl. No one is after you, and no one can see you._

And at this thought, she realized she was already in the corridor that led to the baths. The candles flickered cheerfully. In the sudden burst of light, she saw some shaggy red hair disappear into the prefects' bathroom.

_My god, Ron. You little pervert. No wonder he said he was doing his divination homework tonight... _

She sighed, headed past the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and gave the password (Soapy Waters) to the door to the prefects baths. Immediately she did a quick scan of the lounge, and then the bathroom. Obviously, no one else was there, aside from Ron, so she pulled off her invisibility cloak and placed it near the tub.

"Ron, get out. I saw you sneak in here, I'm not blind." ...Silence. She sighed again, and pulled out her wand.

"Ron, you have to the count of three to get out here, or else I'll have to search for you and when I find you, you'll be sorry!"

She paused and listened to some shuffles from behind a stack of towels. Ron emerged from the wall, blushing fiercely.

"Erm...heh...well, I was in the storage closet.... And...well... sorry..." He looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

_Ugh... _"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Just leave."

He grinned a little, turned a darker red, and walked past her and out the door.

_Boys. What perverts. I'm going to have to scold him later. _Hermione reached down and turned on two of the taps jewel incrusted, a one with rose-scented bubble bath, and one that poured warm water.

She disrobed quickly, and made sure that her clothes were in quick reach, covering the invisibility robe. She turned off the taps and lowered herself into the warm water. She swam around a bit, getting rid of her excess energy, and then just relaxed.

She laid her head against the side of the pool and breathed deeply, letting the scent of rose wind her down. The bathroom was really the perfect place to unwind. A large picture on the wall held a sleeping mermaid, and the candles on the wall set off a dim light.

_No ones here... this time I'm alone. Harry and Ron are right; I'm just being paranoid._

And at this, she heard steps echoing around the room. Hermione dunked lower, making sure that she was hidden beneath the bubbles, and whipped around to see the last person she would want to catch her with her clothes off. Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Prefects Bathroom

* * *

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic, that pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

Second Chapter of my first fanfic ever!!!! And, surprise, its not told in Hermiones view!  
-gasp- O.O

Anyhoo, you all better be happy. Ma mom found the plot layout for the story and probably thinks I'm perverted know. This just sent me back 5 years in dating privileges... -sigh-

Anyhoo, here it is! Might I add, all my chapters are going to be sort of short, but that way it's easier to write, edit, and get to you ASAP!

* * *

CHAPTER 2--The Prefects Bathroom

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as Weasley ran past him, and unlocked a storage closet hidden behind the tiled walls. What an idiot. You can see his hair from a mile away, let alone ten feet. And he wouldn't be able to see a thing from inside that closet. The fool.

Draco sighed and shook his silvery locks away from his face. As much as he wanted to jump in that closet and hex Weasley, he knew he couldn't. Hermione was just now pulling off her invisibility cloak, and he would hate to give away his location.

He watched their mini-scene unfold, and resisted the urge to let out his trademark "evil chuckle". Ron's face was a brilliant pink, and it seemed like Hermione was about to slap him. But she didn't, and he was so disappointed... He doesn't get a slap for trying to watch her bathe, but I get a slap whenever I'm the slightest bit rude?

Ready to go on a full-fledged rant (in his head, of course; he wouldn't want to ruin the moment), he quickly froze and wet his lips. Hermione was slipping off her robes. She was thinner then last year, and her slender frame had been hidden beneath her robes. She was truly beautiful, glowing golden as she slipped underneath the water. Thankfully, the bubbles were not foam and were not thick enough to hide much.

Ahh, what have I missed? Is this beauty the mudblood who worships Potter? Is this magnificence REALLY the only person who gets the same grades as me in Potions? He watched her float atop the water, bubbles gliding across her olive skin. He shivered in excitement. Its one and the same...

Draco stepped forward, not caring to disguise his footsteps. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and threw it near the wall. He watched calmly as Hermione turned around, attempting to hide herself beneath the bubbles. She was frantic, and had a coughing fit, swallowing the bathwater and thrashing around. It seems he had taken her by surprise.

Before she could open her mouth to scream, Draco placed a silencing charm on the room. Quick reflexes. Always handy.

"MALFOY! W-why... I mean... what are you doing here?!" She pushed herself off the side of the tub and farther away from him. The smell of Rose wafted from the tub and filled his head. It was soft and sweet, and made him a bit dizzy. He didn't answer, just smiled wider and looked into Hermiones eyes. Unlike her own, they were warm, the color of coffee, and widened in fear and anger.

"Answer me!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She reached behind her for her clothes and her wand.

"Accio!" The wad of clothing flew out of her grasp and into Draco's arms. He silently put it aside, out of her reach. "Really, I'm not as stupid as Weasley. I know what I'm doing."

She refused to respond to this, instead narrowing her eyes at him, and looking around for something near her. Most likely to throw at him, or to cover up with.

"You know Grang-- Hermione... I've been interested in you for quite awhile." At this he starts to walk along the edge of the giant tub, but he still trained his eyes on hers. "You are everything I am not. You could even say you are my opposite. I see in you love, trust, light. Beauty."

Draco neared her, but she remained frozen in the bathtub, avoiding his eyes, her chest moving rapidly. He bent down on his knees near the edge. Close enough to reach out and touch her soft skin. Close enough to bend out and whisper in her ear. _Close enough... _ He reached out a pale hand and began to run it through her hair.

At this, Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him head first into the water. He swished around, and swallowed gulps of bathwater. He pushed himself off the bottom of the pool, and threw his head out of the water, gasping for air. With a natural instinct (he was a quidditch player, after all), he reached out and grasped the wrist of a quickly-escaping Hermione. He pulled her back down into the water.

"Damn, you are quick, aren't you?" He took a few deep breaths, and pushed his hair away from his face with his free hand.

"Get off of me, Malfoy! The next time I see you, I'll turn you into the snake you are!" She squirmed against his grip, beating his arm with her free hand.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco grinned, and pulled her into a long kiss. He moved his hand down the side of her stomach, and wrapped it around her back. Hermiones hair become plastered to his face, and her other arm started to pound his back, but it didn't matter. It was warm and wonderful, and like nothing Draco had ever experienced with Pansy. He pulled her closer, her soft body pressed against his tough, muscular one. He started to slip his tongue into her mouth when...

"Bloody Hell!" Draco turned around, pressing his fingers to his tongue. The tips turned red. "You bit me!" He climbed out of the tub, and walked toward his invisibility cloak. "Your feisty, though. That'll make this even more fun. Oh, I mustn't forget..." He pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Hermione, who was now wrapping a towel around herself. "_Seekretious!" _A green ribbon of light snaked through the air, and around her throat.

"I'll see you another time," He pulled his cloak around himself and disappeared from view, "_Lover_...."


	3. Afterthoughts

----------------

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic

That pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

Third chapter, finally. I'm a bad person for waiting so long, and I'm sorry! DON"T HURT ME!

Might I add, this chapter switches viewpoints. I hope you don't get lost -.- ....

Anyhoo, here it is! Might I add, all my chapters are going to be sort of short, but that way it's easier to write, edit, and get to you ASAP!

----------------

CHAPTER 3--Afterthoughts--

She could still taste the coppery blood on her tongue.

Could still feel his hand ring her wrist as she struggled.

Still see his eyes, which had once seemed icy and distant, then warm and seeing into her.

Hermione unfroze. She shook her head, her wet hair slapping against her skin. Tears slid down her face, and the tangy salt added to the venomous taste in her mouth. She slid down the side of the tiles, sinking into the lukewarm water, and screamed. Bubbles full of pain floated past her.

She slowly came up for air, a deep feeling of anger settling into her stomach. Even slower, she regained her composure, and lifted herself out of the tub, her heart still racing.

----

Draco swept into the common room and threw off his invisibility cloak, his good mood gone. He glowered at the occupants of the dungeon, and the room went quiet. Smiles fell and everyone turned away from him. His saunter was gone as well; he stormed across the stone floor and up onto the wooden staircase, feeling darker on every step.

As he climbed the stairs, a first year made the mistake of barreling down the steps toward him. "Draco, Draco! Did anyone tell you what Professor Snape did to Ron?!"

"Get out of my way, you pathetic piece of filth!" Draco shoved past him, knocking the kid to the ground. He marched into his dormitory and threw himself onto the green satin sheets.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He raged against himself, throwing his wand onto his nightstand. "You idiot! Yes, GREAT way to win over a woman, fucking SCARE her to death, then practically RAPE her! Oh, you're a fucking GENIUS!" He grabbed a glass of water and flung it against the wall. It shattered, dripping down the side of the stones. _What has gotten into you? What is wrong with you?_ He heaved a deep, animal grunt of frustration, and then a few deeper breaths.

_You're not an animal, Draco, you're a Malfoy. You don't do those kinds of things. And besides, she's only a mudblood._

He sighed, grabbed his wand, repaired the cup, and put it back on his nightstand.

"Well, I've certainly done my damage. As much as I don't want to apologize, I'm going to have to. I can't have her whining all over the school...." He ran a pale hand through his golden hair. _This will be difficult._ He felt his swollen tongue and broke into a grin. _She's feisty she is... there's more to her then a bookworm and a chew toy..._ A picture of Hermione in the bath swam in his head again, her flawless, olive skin... silky brown hair... _Focus! There is a time for dreaming later, now you need to think. _Draco laid back, and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

"I'm going to have to catch her alone again. I don't want to make a scene, especially not with her..." He contemplated this for a moment. "She'll probably be in the library at SOME point tomorrow, I'll just have to catch her in there."

He grinned. Pleased with his plan, he got to his knees and drew the curtains around his bed. He had some 'personal business' to take care of.

----

Hermione paused outside of the common room, watching the Fat Lady snooze. She sighed, "Polyjuice Potion," and the painting swung open, the Fat Lady not even noticing she was there.

She slipped into the common room unnoticed. The only people there were Harry and Ron; it was later then she thought. Hermione was about to unveil herself, when she heard them conversing in whispers. Unable to resist, she sat down near the fire,

Harry's face was serious- eyebrows furrowed, a deep-set frown; while Ron slouched in his chair, looking rather defeated.

"I tell you, it's not fair! 2 WEEKS detention! Cleaning up the potions room, no less. I'll come back every night, smelling like bile, I will! Stupid Snape..." Ron heaved a sigh and sank lower in his chair.

"Well, you shouldn't have been trying to spy on Hermione, should you?" Hermione grinned, and Harry added in an undertone, "I think you deserve it..."

"Well, excuse me, I -"

"Don't have the right to stalk her! Taking a bath none-the-less. If you weren't my friend I would've cursed you..."

"Yes yes, I know. Don't rub it in. No more 'invading her privacy'."

"Ron wasn't-" _the only one who followed me into the bathroom._

"Ron wasn't what? Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron, who was extremely interested in the night sky.

Hermiones hand flew up to her throat. _The spell! THERE IS A SPELL ON ME! DRACO PUT A SPELL ON ME!_

She screamed it in her head, but her mouth didn't move._ I can't believe it! He can't do this!_ Hermione got up and stormed from the room up to her dormitory.

"What was that all about?" Harry hung the cloak over his arm and started toward their dorm.

"I don't know, but she seems pretty mad..."

"Well, what do you think she'd feel like? Why were you spying on her anyway?"

"Nothing..." Ron mumbled and shoved past him, his face, once again, a brilliant shade of pink.


	4. Apologies

----------------

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic

That pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

Yesh! The fourth chapter! Praise whoever got me off my lazy butt and made me type it!

Anyhoo, here it is! Might I add, all my chapters are going to be sort of short, but that way it's easier to write, edit, and get to you ASAP!

----------------

Chapter 4--Confused Apology--

"Your doing WHAT?! On a SATURDAY? We don't even have any homework!" Ron waved around a piece of toast, coming dangerously close to Neville's head.

"I can't believe you're shocked by this!" Hermione toyed with her scrambled eggs nervously, her playful tone not reflecting her angst.

"Yeah, Ron, after 6 years it hasn't hit you that she LIKES to go to the library?" Harry laughed and stuffed a piece of omelette in his mouth.

"Well, I thought you were gonna come and watch us practice... and besides." Ron rolled his eyes, "You must've read every book in there 5 times already!"

"6th time is the charm!" She flashed a grin and swung her bag over her shoulder. "See you guys later!"

Hermione walked toward the entrance hall, but stopped near the door, pretending to look through her rucksack for something. Her eyes over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy still sat, surrounded by his admirers and cronies. The group around him was breaking out in laughter. She sighed and headed off to the library, still fidgeting anxiously.

The halls were empty and cool, and her steps echoed around her. _Do I really want to do this? I think Malfoy just cracked, went nuts. He hasn't even looked at me this morning. And where did that stupid spell come from, I've never even heard of it! How can he perform a spell above MY level? Its probably black magick... _She snorted, then stepped into the library, breathing in the smell of ink and dust. It embraced her, and settled her mind. _I have to do this. I have to find out how to break this spell. He won't get away with this. I have a chance to get Malfoy back for once, and I might be able to get him expelled! _She grinned at this thought, grabbed a stack of books, and settled down into a chair. Autumn morning light was streaming in through the window, and she was prepared to stay there all weekend if she had to.

_Damnit, you would think they were lapdogs; they are so fucking hard to get rid of. _Draco slipped quietly into the library, glad to have a chance to rest. He usually liked being the center of attention, but it grew tiring after awhile. After all, all he got to do was make fun of people, and while that was amusing, he wasn't allowed to show emotions.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and leaned against a bookcase. Draco shook his hair from his face, and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. _Why am I doing this anyway? I don't need to explain myself to a mudblood! _Despite his pride, his feet moved forward, carrying him around the bookcase.

_But even though the spell is strong, she could find out how to break it. I don't need that prat running around school telling stories about me. _He walked through the library, scanning the aisles, staring at empty alcove after empty alcove.

_But that's not why you want to apologize._ A little voice sounded in the back of his mind. _You LIKE her. You don't WANT her on your bad side..._

_THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'm just messing with her head. Its just fun and games. Screwing with her, that's all. _He sniffed, and held his head a bit higher. He wasn't sacrificing his pride, or betraying his blood. Not for a mudblood.

He walked on, and neared the other end of the library. Just as he was about to go off and search somewhere else, he peered around the last bookcase, and, sure enough, there she was. Hermione was surrounded by piles of books, flipping through the pages, looking worn out. Her curls fell around her face, and her robe was hanging off the back off her chair. She donned a muggle blouse with her school skirt, and knee-length socks. Draco's arousal mixed with his annoyance. _How bloody long has she been here? It's almost 6 o'clock._

He silently sauntered over to her, peering at her stack of books. _Olde Spells and How to Break Them, Counter Curses for Dummies, Bewitching for the Bewitched? All these are on how to break spells... so it must've worked! She can't say a word about what happened!_ He grinned to himself, proud of his mastery of the spell. After all, it had been a difficult dark magick spell. It would take a genius to break it, so he COULD just turn around and leave.

_Damnit, Granger IS a genius. I can't leave it like this anyway, its bound to wear off sometime._ He sighed, and announced himself (yes she STILL hadn't noticed that he was standing across from her) with a little "ahem".

As Hermione looked up, Draco went into 'smug' mode. He leaned against the bookcase, and examined his manicured nails.

"What do you want, Ferret boy? Get out of here, I'm busy..." Her voice trembled and she coughed, revealing how nervous she really was. Draco was in control.

He smirked, detaching himself from the bookcase, pulled out a chair and sat sideways on it, facing the window. He turned his face toward her, and she looked rather annoyed. "Calm down, Granger. I won't pull anything here." She winced at his calm tone, and Draco's eyes moved downward. The muggle blouse was slightly see-through, and it hugged her curves. She was wearing a pink bra, he could see. He made a soft groaning sound and looked away, turning pink. But Hermione was too anxious to notice.

"Take your curse off me, Malfoy, or I'll curse you into oblivion!" Her voice slithered with irritation now, and she slammed her book shut, her cinnamon eyes narrowed in anger.

"Sorry, Mudblood, but I can't do that. I don't _know_ the countercurse. I guess you're on your own." This wasn't going as planned... "But that's now why I'm he-"

"Yeah RIGHT Malfoy, don't LIE to me. Whatever book you got your curse from would list the countercurse as well. Now give it to me!"

"I'm NOT lying. I don't KNOW the countercurse because I learned it from my father. It's been taught without a book for generations now, and I don't even know if there IS a countercurse." He began to get annoyed, and leaned forward in his seat, raising his voice as he spoke.

"WHY...YOU... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! STOP SCREWING WITH ME, TAKE THIS CURSE OFF ME, YOU FILTHY, SLIMY, SON OF A -"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" In a second, he was reaching across the table, his wand pointing at her neck. She froze in fear again, and he took his hand down, hear racing, looking her straight in the eyes. "I told you I don't KNOW the counter curse, and you can ask me under veritiserum, because I'm not lying. And, in case you were wondering, I came here to apologize." His tone turned icy as her pushed himself up from the table. "But I don't need to apologize to a piece of FILTH like you. I'd watch your back, Granger, because you can't hide behind Potter and Weasley forever." He swung his hair from his face and stalked off, leaving her in a state of shock.


	5. Crap Potions Class

----------------

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic

That pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

I am SOOO sorry! Picture me on my knees begging for forgiveness! I haven't updated in soooo long, shame on me. This chapter is short but important, and better then nothing.

I also wanted to thank all my reviewers and the 8 people who put me on their faves list, and the 19 people who put me on their author alerts thing. It inspired me to pick my ass up and start typing!

----------------

Chapter 5--Crap Potions Class--

Draco leaned back in his chair, Snape's sinister voice echoing around in his head. He was bored out of his mind, and the dungeon's gloom did nothing to cheer him up.

_Yes, good boy Draco. Leave the girl alone, Draco. Being 'nice' is going to make me curse myself. _He ran a hand through his silky hair, and cast a glance over at Hermione, who was writing down Snape's every word. A picture of her in the bath ran through is mind. _I can't be expected to ignore this any longer... I need gratification, damnit!_

Snape raised a piece of parchment in the air. "I have here the list of partners for the transformation potion. You will not complain, and you will do the work. Let me remind you, if you make a mistake, you'll end up with interesting results. You might learn something during the next month." He smirked as he went down the list, pairing Potter with Pansy, Weasley with Crabbe, and "Granger, Hermione with..." he looked up from the list and grinned, "Malfoy, Draco."

The room let out an audible gasp. The Gryffindor groaned, and the Slytherins snarled. They would eat each other ALIVE.

Draco put on a fake face , looking disgusted, and looked over at Hermione. She had her eyebrows furrowed, and was nervously (or angrily) clenching and unclenching her fist. She avoided his gaze and looked down to her parchment. _Might as well throw an insult at her...don't want to look like an idiot. _"Well, Mudblood, you'd better do your work share of the work. I'm not picking up your slack."

Weasley and Potter jumped to their feet, and their chairs clattered to the stone floor. Draco followed suit.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that, you piece of filth!" Ron pulled out his wand.

Draco took a step forward, but... "10 points from Gryffindor, and I'll make it more if you don't SIT DOWN!" Snape set the class list down on his desk, and the bell rang. "Have your ingredients and manners ready by the next time I see you."

Te class filed out, and the Golden Boys were half-fuming, half-consoling Granger. Draco grinned and slipped his black bag over his shoulder. He waved his fan club out of the room, assuring them he'd only be a minute, and they would meet up in the Great Hall. Snape ignored him, and took a jar of goo off his desk and into the storage room. Draco gladly left the dungeon and into the empty stone hallway. _ I finally get some 'alone time' with Granger._ He walked up the stairs, his footsteps echoing around him. _Lets see how far I can push her... _He entered near the Grand Staircase, and spotted the Golden Trio standing near the Great Hall entryway. _Till she cracks. _ He glided past them, giving Potter and Weasley a sneer. He leaned in close and whispered in Granger's ear.

"Meet me in the library at & o'clock. Don't bring them." Then, as quickly as the order was given, he was past them and entering the Great Hall.

Hermione shivered as Draco's voice crept down her body, leaving cold sweat in its wake.

"OY! IDIOT!" Ron called out, but Draco ignored him and kept on walking. "SURE KEEP ON WALKING, BLOODY COWARD!" By this time, however, Draco was out of sight.

"Damn him, that jackass." Ron stared at the lunch crowd and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did he say to you?" Harry frowned, his eyes, too, on the Great Hall.

:Nothing just told me when to meet him." She paused as they just seemed to get angrier. "Ermm... for the potions assignment. That's all..." _I hope..._

"Yes, that's GOING to be it, because WE'LL be going with you!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest, and Harry nodded.

"NO!" They gave her a weird look. "I mean. I don't need you too. I can handle myself. And besides, all you guys would do is fight."

"No, we'd protect you from that prat!"

"Nooo, you'd get in the way! We wouldn't get any work done!"

"He is a PERVERT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALONE WITH HIM!"

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF, Ron, I KNOW A LOT MORE CURSES THEN YOU!"

Harry shook his head as they fought. "You guys are crazy."

Authors Note: -- THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! ALL DONE! Heh... I just added the ' Gryffindor groaned, and the Slytherins snarled' thing. It sounds funny ...anyway, I've already started writing the next chapter, expect it in a couple of weeks!--


	6. What was I thinking?

----------------

Guess What? I didn't make the characters for this. Or the setting. In fact, J.K Rowling did all the work and made all the money. I just decided to waltz in here and make a little fanfic

That pales in greatness compared to her story. So ya. Don't sue me.

I finished WRITING this one ASAP. I am happy I have Social Studies class to do all my work in. Although it feels sort of strange to be writing about horny people in the middle of class…..heh….:

BUT THEN… came the typing. I have limited time on the computer all week, and I have been working on websites, forums, my art, and haven't typed it. I seriously need an Editor like Shigure's to stalk me and make me type it .

I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN!

----------------

Chapter 6--What was I thinking?--

Draco arrived early, and started setting up at a table, near the Potions section of the Library. It was near a closed window, and the sunset spilled an orange tint onto his skin. He laid down his bag and took out his notes. Draco chose some books on transformation potions then laid back to wait.

He felt giddy. Great. Grand! This was his domain. Potions and mind games. A slow smile crept across his face as he heard the echoes of Hermione chasing Weasley off.

"Really, Ron, I'll be fine!"

"Well, if that slimy Perv makes a move on you, just call and -"

"Let it GO Ron! I will be allright!"

Footsteps followed this statement, and Draco leaned back farther in his chair, tipping it on its back legs. Hermione rounded the corner bookcase, and glowered at him.

_Let the games begin._

_Why is he so smug? He can't pull anything in the Library! We'll just get the notes down, and leave. I can barely look at him, OH! That dirty, wretched Slytherin…._

She pulled up a chair diagonal from his, took a deep breath, and looked him in his frosty eyes. "Look. Malfoy --"

"Hello, Granger. I doubted you would come. Either way, I could've done it without you, you know."

_What is wrong with him? I swear… _"Well, I did. Lets get to work, I want to get this over with."

"Come now, Granger, I'd rather talk." His voice dripped with self-righteousness, and he leaned forward. He propped his elbow up on the table, and his hair swung down in front of his face, no longer the old slicked back style it usually was. She got distracted for a moment, watching it fall in front of his face, with his blue-gray eyes leering at her, and his pale skin… _Stop it, damn! Ah…. Don't think like that!_

Before she could blush, she dove into work. It always calmed her down. " I don't care what you'd_ rather_ do." She picked up a book, her hand shaking despite her calm face. "You are doing YOUR share of the work."

"Aw, you are no fun, Granger." He chose a book and leafed through the pages idly. "What are we looking for again?"

She gave him a wary look "We are looking for ingredients you can replace eye of newt with." _Wow, he's actually doing WORK! I guess he DOES do more then suck up to get his potion's grades…._

Silence surrounded them for over an hour as they searched through book after book. Hermione got interested in it now, reaching a state of comfortablility, the repetitiveness of flipping pages for a hint of the information. Then, suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere, pulling her book down, reminding her of who she was studying with. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I found it." He showed her the decaying page of an old potions book.

"Well, that's good. We can clear out now." Hermione sighed, letting out her worries, and started to gather her papers.

"Ahh, Mudblood, I thought you _loved_ the library! Why would you want to leave?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards, but she drew it back.

"I don't want to hang around YOU anymore, Malfoy. We have the ingredients, we have the answer, see you in a week!" _I knew he'd pull something. Malfoy can't NOT concentrate on sex for more then an hour, if the rumors are true. He drives me CRAZY, he's so SURE of himself, and snobby, and stupid, and WHY did I come here?" _Why did I come here, when I knew he would try something and…" she muttered to herself angrily as she finished picking up her things.

"Granger, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me."

She looked up and Malfoy was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and teasing eyes. His face was close to hers, and she gave defiant stare into his eyes. "What do you WANT, Malfoy? Why WOULDN'T I want to leave?

Her question took him aback. He didn't know. He didn't know why he wanted this Potter-loving, mudblood, filth to stay. He didn't know why he was always staring at her. He didn't know why he acted on such an impulse a few weeks ago, didn't know why he longed to have her….

His silence, he could tell, annoyed and delighted her. "Don't always have an answer, do you, Malfoy?" Hermione whirled around and started to leave.

"Who said I don't have an answer." He reached over the table, grabbed her arms, and pulled her back to him. She inhaled, and her eyes clouded, looking creamy coffee into his. Her hand was sweaty with fear, but she was sweating from something else as well… He leaned in closer to her, grinning. "I just thought it was obvious."

He kissed her, passion burning as he pushed the books out of the way. He wrapped his arm around her, and their bodies pressed together, and fire ran through them. She ran her hand through his hair, and her breast swelled against him. For one moment, they were in sync, moving with each other, feeling all their emotions erupting, forgetting about blood and houses and the past. He started to slip her robe off when she pulled away, suddenly looking horrified. She wiped her mouth of and pushed him away. Hermione picked up her bag and ran, not glancing back once.

Draco fell into a chair, his golden-silver hair mussed up and his skin still heated from their kiss.

_What the hell just happened?_

**AN: MWAHHAHAHAHH! Horny losers, they are! ;) Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to work harder over the break to get even more to you! **


	7. The Next Best Thing?

I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN! bow I won't list why this is so late, because you probably don't care. But, I swear, I lost the stupid rough draft of this chapter, and had to write it all over again! muttermutter Along with school and other things, of course. Not that it matters. So sorry!

But here it is! I've made it nice and long for you! I hope you enjoy it. As always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It makes my day if you comment!

To all the fans of my story, especially Daniela and Nikki ;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hogwarts, Hermione, Draco, or any of the other characters running around. That is J.K. Rowlings fortunate idea

The Plot, however, is all mine. SOOOoo, lets continue with it, shall we?

* * *

CHAPTER 7 The Next Best Thing? 

Hermione tore through the corridors, the stone walls and chatting paintings blurring through her tears. She ran where her feet led her; up and down staircases, through secret passages, just to keep moving, to get as far away from him as she could.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears as her footsteps slowed. Looking up, Hermione realized she was standing right outside of the Room of Requirements. Although she knew it was late and she ought to return to the common room, she couldn't stand to see Harry and Ron, who were undoubtedly waiting for her to return.

Instead, Hermione walked around the hallway three times, and a door appeared. She opened it into a dimly lit bathroom. Quickly she entered and closed the door, then started to undress.

The walls of the bathroom were painted a light, lilac color, and small alcoves in the walls held vanilla scented candles. There was a rack with fluffy golden towels and an empty shelf for her clothes. She placed them on the rack, and turned the water on in the bathtub. It was the second greatest tub she had ever seen, next to the Prefects bathroom, of course. It was a soaking tub, gold, and had a little waterproof pillow for her to lay her head on. She turned off the tap. The water smelled like vanilla as well, and she stepped in while steam floated around her.

As soon as she lay down her awe was replaced by a feeling of disgust. Her thoughts filled her head, making it ache as if she had been hit with a hammer. _That insane little shit kissed me! MALFOY FLIPPING KISSED ME! AGAIN! Merlin, I must be going bloody crazy. I kissed him back too, that's the worst part. We made out in the middle of the LIBRARY! What is WRONG with me? What is wrong with HIM?_

These thoughts chased each other around, echoing each other, made her feel as if she would like to just slip deeper into this water and never come out. She kept repeating these things in her head until a single thought sunk in. Her gut dropped.

I enjoyed it. I made out with Malfoy and enjoyed it. No matter how many times I tell myself I didn't, I know I did. It felt so…right. And he looked …gorgeous…

"Damnit!" She brought her hands up to her head. She couldn't possibly grasp why she would enjoy it so much. Malfoy was a creep. He despised her and Harry and Ron and everything good about her life. And she hated him. So why were they both acting like this?

For what felt like the millionth time in the last 3 weeks, Hermione wished that it had all been a dream.

* * *

Draco slowly packed up his things. His mind was whirring. _That bitch! Who does she think she is, just running off like that? _

He pressed his fingers to his lips and smirked. _Merlin, she is a good kisser. I have to taste her again._ He remembered her soft skin, the soft smell of rose and spices that floated around her, and the look of lust that flickered in her eyes. _She can attempt to hide it as much as she wants, you don't kiss that well when you're trying to fight someone off. I should know…_He laughed and ran his tongue across his teeth - the same tongue that she bit when he kissed Granger nearly three weeks ago.

_That mudblood doesn't know whom she's dealing with._ Draco's smirk crept higher across his face as he glided through the library. He frowned and rubbed his temple at the thought of returning to his common room. No doubt Pansy would be waiting for him with her shrill voice and persistent hands. _How in the world can I shag her tonight after kissing a goddess like Granger?_

His skin was getting hotter as he walked, and he started swaying a bit. If only he could get that Granger back down here with him, and he could take all this sexual energy and ram it up her ass. _Quite literally, actually._ A chuckle escaped Draco's lips, only to be cut off with a groan of excitement.

He just might have to settle for ol' pugface tonight, if it meant he could get someone else to relieve the tension that filled him. After all, she was good with her hands, even if the rest of her left something to be desired.

With a smirk, he sauntered down the set of stone steps into a dungeon hallway, and closer to the Slytherin common room. He narrowed his eyes and turned on his charm. Not that he needed to do any of that to attract her, Pansy would try and do him if he was on his deathbed - No, Draco just liked the feeling of being able to shag any girl he laid his hands on.

And there was no doubt in his mind that he could, and would, lay Hermione Granger before this year was over.

Draco woke up to a little bit of light filtering through his canopy. He watched little modes of dust flutter around in the air. Of course, the bed was empty except for him - no matter how tired or how dark it was when they were finished, he would always send Pansy back to her room. He wouldn't allow himself to wake up to her. His whole day would be ruined!

He pulled his covers off of himself and left his bed to see that he was the only one awake in the room. With a stretch and a yawn, he collected his robes and custom made soaps and carried himself toward the showers in the common room. On a normal day he would walk all the way to the Prefects bathroom - but on a normal day, he wasn't up this early. When he entered the bathrooms, he chose the stall farthest away from the door, (after, of course, he inspected it to be sure the House Elves had done a proper job).

With a yawn he disrobed, placing his things on a high rack in the shower, and then turned on the water. As it skimmed over his skin, he rubbed his face with a cloth, slowly remembering exactly what happened last night.

Draco's mood changed suddenly - he was charged with energy towards the day. They had Care of Magical Creatures, and he was sure of his chance to see Granger. How would she act towards him?

He leaned on the wall for support as he imagined Granger waiting for him with a soft smile, bare legs slightly crossed anxiously. Her soft brown hair glistened in the autumn sunlight as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ferociously. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt and entered her as she gasped into his lips. Her eyes closed for a second of pleasure, then opened again to stare warmly into his…

Draco barely felt the water that pounded against his skin. He needed her. Merlin knows he wanted her. He raised his face to the water and scrubbed himself as quickly as he could, so he could get to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione filled her book bag with what she would need for the day, and with one quick look in the mirror, she filed down the stairs. There were a few students milling around, too lazy or tired to shower at the moment, and thinking it was much too early to go downstairs for breakfast. She quickly smiled at a first year who cast her a glance that said 'You're insane for being ready so early'. 

Sighing, she climbed out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. Even though light filtered into the hallways, half the portraits she passed were still asleep.

Her mind kept returning to last night, while she kept trying to forget it. Malfoy had no right to invade her mind so early in the morning, for gods sake, she was barely able to tell where she was headed!

Still half asleep, Hermione tried to think about anything other then Malfoy as she strode toward the Great Hall. Her mind was sorting through what she needed to do before she reached her classes today, and when she came to Care of Magical Creatures, she automatically thought _Great, another class with the Slytherins_. She entered the Great Hall and looked up to see Malfoy's eyes pass over her. _Oh Merlin, what's HE doing up this early?_

She looked down and walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat on the side farthest away from the Slytherins. She pulled out a book on the History of Arithmancy, and started to read. She felt eyes on her, so she sighed and looked up. Sure enough, Draco was glaring at her with a hint of a grin on his face. He waved his hand sarcastically, and she once again looked at the pages of her book, although now she couldn't make out what they said.

"Er…Hermione? What's up?" She raised her head to see Ron sitting down across from her, with a smile on his face. His red hair was still a bit straggly from bed, and he had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Is something wrong? You look a little worn out."

She smiled assuredly and tried to mentally wave her problems away. She never knew what was going on in Malfoys mind anyways, so why would now be any different? Try not to worry about it! "Nothing, just woke up a bit too early, just a little tired. That's all." She smiled again and Ron sighed with relief.

"Alright, that's good." He smiled too and grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

Hermione poured herself a cup of orange juice when Ron laughed a little. "What?" she said guardedly, looking to make sure she didn't spill any on herself.

"You're READING this early? I can barely function properly, and I'm not even up as early as you are! And you're reading?" He laughed again, good heartedly.

"Ron, what do you expect? I'm a bookworm, remember?" She laughed too and reached to put her book away. When she came up, she once again felt Malfoy eyeing her, but this time, when she looked at him, he was busy and surrounded by his Slytherin mates. Pansy Parkinson was draped around him like a coat…._that slut…_

Malfoy looked directly at her, his icy eyes cutting through her skull, and (as if he knew what she had just thought), he bent forward and viciously kissed Pansy.

Hermione felt a stab of jealousy and looked back to Ron, who was fidgeting with his prefect badge. She smiled and he looked up, blushed red, and grinned back. Hermione looked over to Malfoy, who was finally detaching himself Pansy.

She smiled to herself, leaned forward, and kissed the blushing Ron full on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! 

I know, I know, I'm a terrible author with all these cliffhangers, but at elast you won't have to live with this one for a few months. ;


	8. Why is everyone KISSING?

**A/N: LOOKIE LOOKIE, IT'S CHAPTER 8!**

**Rather short, but I wasn't sure how to continue it without changing the whole subject of the Chapter….XD Well, enjoy it, and Chapter 9 is on its way! **

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts and all the little characters running around inside of it. I, however, own this loverly twisted plotline **

**Oh, and you know the computer I got I my room? THE MONITOR DIED! AFTER 5 DAYS! SO I DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE! TT**

Chapter 8Why is everyone KISSING?

_Her mud blood is probably boiling…_

Draco smirked into Pansy's lips and darted his eyes toward the Gryffindor table, only to see Hermione kissing…

_Blood HELL! What the HELL is she doing? WEASLEY! Oh, I'll beat the shite out of him till he can't breath, that little weasel, I'll - _

He detached himself from Pansy and she whined softly. "Oh, come on, Draco… don't let the losers ruin our fun!"

Immediately Draco calmed himself and coolly sneered at her. "Who said I'm letting them ruin our fun? I'm ruining YOUR 'fun' because your mouth tastes like shit." He reached out an elegant hand, grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice, and downed it all.

"Draco, you're such a little bastard to me sometimes, Oooh, I swear - "

Without missing a beat, he grinned. "You'll what? Run off the Crabbe again? He hates you, you know, he says you give terrible head."

Crabbe paled, and a tear streaked Pansy stood up, and marched off, only to be followed by a band of her mates. Draco glared at his plate as Crabbe and Goyle said nothing.

* * *

_This'll make him jealous… bloody ferret, thinks he can go around, messing with my mind._

Ron's eyes went wide, and after a second, Hermione moved back a little. They were right in front of each other, and she could swear his skin had turned the exact color of a tomato.

"That was allright?" She sheepishly asked him, suddenly realizing this could have serious repercussions.

"Blimey, Hermione…" Ron's look of shock turned into a humbled smile as he took her hand in his.

Their 'moment' was ruined as a group of Hufflepuff girls burst into a loud fit of giggles.

Both Hermione and Ron released hands and looked down at their plates, their faces a matching shade of pink. They sat in a sort of awkward silence (although the Hall certainly wasn't respecting their discomfiture). They both let out embarrassed laughs, just as a Ravenclaw boy (whom Hermione had never seen) walked past them, and clapped Ron on the back. "Hah, Weasley, took you long enough!"

Just when they thought things couldn't possibly get more embarrassing, a flushed and smiling Ginny and Harry entered the Hall and sat across from them.

Ginny looked around the Hall, as eyes flickered to and from their spot. Her smile broadened at Hermiones blush. "SO, what DID we miss?"

Hermione smiled knowingly at the tousled Harry (whose green eyes were alight and his breathing was shallow) and Ginny (whose hair was a bit ruffled, and freckled cheeks were pink).All of a sudden, she had an urge to spill her guts out. She grabbed Ginny's head and started to lead her out of the Great Hall. "We have A LOT to talk about."

Harry and Ron sat in their seats, staring at the retreating backs of the girls.

** This chapter is dedicated to Nikki, my rabid story fangirl! XD**


	9. A warning and some notes

This is where the story gets serious, baby. That's right, Goddesses first smutty part! xD Hey, Draco's practically a Nympho, you should've been expecting it by now! ;

Anyway, I put this up here as a space between chapter 8 and 9, considering the first time I posted 9 I got… 0 reviews. So, when you all see, oh, there's 10 chapters, there is a new one… you'll come and read it!

Anyhoo, I wanted to take this chance to pimp my other story. Again. Go read it ;; points to her profile And review it too, that way I'll put up a second chapter.

points to her profile again Works in progress: A Ginny/Hermione yuri fanart. You know you want it ; Look at my art site for the pic, it won't be up for awhile though. But if you cruise around on my site, you'll find a Draco/Harry fanart ;)

Also in progress is random Fruits Basket ones… probably Haru/Yuki yaoi, or Yuki/Kyo-kun. We'll see D

Anna- I know I have more then three, those are just the three who are my irl friends, and can threaten me on a day to day basis xD

Apollina – Fankies, that's just something that came to me xD Draco's such a bastard, no?

Girl w/b Hair – XD that would have been hilarious, Draco attacking Ron, but it would run the risk of draco looking jealous…in public… or Ron. He would never do that ;;;

TO THE 60+ PEOPLE WHO FAVED MY STORY… I LOVE YOU

TO THE TONS AND TONS OF PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED… I LOVE YOU

TO THE 12 PEOPLE WHO HAVE IT ON ALERT… I LOVE YOU

TO THE 45 PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON AUTHOR ALERT… I LOVE YOU

TO THE 15 PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED ME… I LOVE YOU!

--hugs and kisses-- Thank you sooo much for all the support, I couldn't write this well without you!

Anyway, toodloo, and enjoy Chapter 9! )


	10. Kiss and Tell Chapter 9

**Ok…. I did it again. I stalled horribly. It's so hard to write without my Social Studies teacher blabbering in the background ; … Heheheh. **

**But I finished the 6th book, and it finally unblocked the horrid writers block I've been having, and the burning passion to finish my story has been set in me again!**

**Ok, FINALLY some action in this chapter. You'll be disappointed, but hey, the stuff in later chapters will be even better! I swear!**

**Oh, and pretty please go and read my other fanfic. It's a short one shot, but I'ld like some reviews. Preeeetty please? bats eyelashes If I get more reviews, I'll add a little second chapter to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting, I've just screwed with it! **

**Chapter 9 - Kiss and Tell**

_I need someone to know…_

The sounds of heels clicking against the cool gray floor echoed around the hallways. The two girls darted up endless amounts of stairs, no words shared between them, only a few bursts of giggles joined the sound of their footsteps. Every now and then a ghost or a teacher would peer ahead to see a flame of hair whip around a corner, or a bushy brown head peek over a railing to the corridor below. The pair raced across the castle, straight to the Fat Lady portrait (it's a miracle they didn't run into it) and shouted the password in excited voices. Ginny and Hermione barreled into their common room so loudly and quickly, a second year fell out of a chair and spilled ink all over himself. Hermione shouted an apology and the girls once again got moving, up the stairs and into Hermiones dormitory. They crash landed o her bed, and for the first time since they left the Great Hall, the girls took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

The desire to tell Ginny everything that had happened with Draco was completely overwhelming. Of course, Hermione would never share such embarrassing things with the boys, so she had bottled up her thoughts, as hard as it had been. For some reason, she had the stupid idea no one would understand, or be able to help, and she had totally forgotten about Ginny being there. Ron's sister had helped with her crushes on Krum, Lockheart, even Ron… _Not that I have a CRUSH on Malfoy, it's more like a nasty RAT problem…._

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, her red hair messier then before, her brown eyes alight and expectant. Flushed and breathless, she adjusted herself on the bed, closer to Hermions.

"So… you go first."

X…X…X

_That little weasel doesn't deserve her, and she knows it. That bitch is just TRYING to piss me off…_ Draco clenched a fist, his pale skin becoming even paler with the tension. Coolness wrapped around him as he descended the stone steps into the dungeons, alone. He had been almost the last one at breakfast, waiting for the others to leave without him. Muffled creaks and groans echoed around the otherwise silent hallway. Why? Why was he letting himself be provoked by such a knowitall muggleborn?

A train of thought edged inside his head, one that hadn't been influenced by his fathers ways. _Hermione is a challenge to you. She's everything you don't have, and on top of that she's gorgeous. You want her, because you know you aren't supposed to have her… _

He unclenched his fist, and ran a hand through his hair. He WOULD have her, he'd already promised himself that. Even if he couldn't fully justify his desire, he knew he had to satisfy it.

Draco paused, looked around, and walked back a few steps. His thoughts had distracted him, and he had missed the entrance to the common room. Honestly, he had a Charms class he was supposed to be heading to right now, it would be starting in only 20 minutes. But Draco believed that his time would be better spent releasing the angry energy that was churning in his stomach. There was only a few ways to calm himself down, and sex was his favorite way.

He let himself into the common room, and it was almost completely empty, save a few first years. As soon as he entered, they squeaked and went up to their dormitory, obviously knowing what had happened during lunch. Draco scanned the common room closer, and (as he had expected) a red eyed Pansy was curled up in a green armchair in front of the fire. She gave out a small sniffle and rubbed a tear off her cheek.

The blonde snaked across the common room, and rested his chin on top of the armchair, while his right hand slithered onto her bare knee.

A whimper escaped her lips, and Pansy brushed some of her golden hair away from her face. "…get away from me, Draco…" she mumbled and avoided his icy eyes. He traced his finger up and down her thigh, letting her tremble at his touch. His other hand started to play with her hair.

"Oh come on, Pansy. You know I didn't mean it." His finger moved lower, making circles on her inner thigh. Draco's other hand caressed her cheek, brushed against her lips. She trembled again.

"No, I don't know, and I-- I don't want to play." Her voice cracked and became weak. He knew he'd get his way.

Draco swooped around the chair, keeping his right hand resting on her thigh. Now he was in front of her, bending over the chair. He leaned into her shoulder, whispered into her ear, his silvergold hair tickling her cheek. "Oh, Pansy, you know I wasn't _serious_." He bit her ear and played with the lace edge of her panties.

"Draco…" She closed her eyes as he started kissing her jawline, her neck, her chest. His finger pulled aside her underwear. Pansy leaned into him, letting him take her into a deeper passion.

It was so easy to make her give in, Draco didn't even have to apologize for anything. So as he took her in the cold dungeon, as he made her scream… all he could think about was lustful, honey brown eyes, staring into his.

X…X…X

"…so, I mean, I had to get him back, and Ron obviously likes me…so, I just decided split second to kiss him."

Hermione nervously entwined her fingers together, then started playing with her prefect badge. Ginny had been sitting in awed silence the whole time, as she explained everything, right from seeing Draco on the Platform, till seeing him kiss Pansy the other night. The spell preventing her from telling what happened in the bathroom had almost completely wore off, she could tell exactly what happened without mentioning Draco's name during the telling… not that it mattered, Ginny knew who she was talking about.

And now the redheaded girl just sat and stared, obviously a bit shocked at the whole situation. Now she leaned back against one of the posts of the bed, and let out a breath. "Wow, Hermione, I didn't realize you had so many guys chasing after you."

Hermione laughed and threw her pillow at her. "I'm serious, I don't know what to do, I've still got that Potions project with Draco, and I have that class _tomorrow_…. And then I have him in a class again today. I can't keep ignoring him, but I' NOT telling a teacher about it, I'll sound like an idiot who can't take care of herself…."

Ginny give a sad smile, even though her eyes still held a bit if excitement at the idea of Hermione and Draco hooking up. "I don't really know what to say about Draco, I can't really help you if that prat comes after you. Just hex him next time!" Her voice turned into a low mutter. "That is, if you really don't want him to come after you…."

Hermione gave Ginny a weird look. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was thinking about Ron. So… do you really like him Hermione? If you don't, you shouldn't make him think you do…" Now her face showed concern, for both of them. She leaned forward and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder… she didn't want Ron to be hurt.

"I do, I do! I just didn't think I'd be the one to start it…" Hermione looked down, blushing a bit. She did like Ron, didn't she? She had liked him for years. _It must be the Malfoy thing, he's screwing my thoughts up…. _"Anyways, what's going on with you and Harry?"

At this, Ginny turned a bit pink and gave a devious smile. "It's obvious, then?" She let out a laugh when Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Well, since Harry and Cho are over… when he came over this summer, we really hit it off. He was still hurt because of… what happened to Sirius. I guess he just needed some comfort. As we spent more time together, we realized we really liked each other, and started going out." Now Ginny was a little more red, but her smile had turned into one of sheer happiness. "So we have kind of been flying under the radar, but we just recently decided to 'go public'. I mean, no one SHOULD care… Harry's just worried that Ron won't forgive him for dating me, which I think is really stupid."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it IS stupid, every time you go out with someone, Ron mentions how much better you'd be with Harry!" Her smile grew broader. "Turns out Ron was right for once!"

Now Ginny took her pillow and whacked Hermione. "Oh, shove it."

They both laughed, till Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures, I have to run! I'll see you later!" She waved, and within a second she was tearing out of the door, her bag at her side.

Ginny sat alone on the bed, shocked at the splitsecond departure. She wondered how things would go… after all, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Hermione were going to be in the same class. "I wish I was there…" She shook her head and took off for her own dormitory.

**A.N. Hahhah, Draco's a nymphooooo… lol xD Anyways, I'm going to Canada for 3 weeks (tomorrow morning, you're lucky I posted tonight), I won't be updating then, but I'll be writing. Talk to you all later! wave**

**Review and make me a happy author! **


End file.
